In order to connect the stator of an electric motor to the user-side mounting surface of an application such that the motor axis stands as perpendicularly as possible on the mounting surface, conventional housings for accommodating such a stator are manufactured by milling, for example. Such housings may be expensive, heavy and take up a lot of space.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,415 describes a mounting frame for mounting a motor on a mounting surface. This mounting frame, however, may make it difficult to align the motor exactly with respect to the surface since the position of the motor is defined via several mounting tabs, each of which is individually connected to the mounting frame.